Stolen Heart
by End Game Grima
Summary: When infamous thief Tsukiyomi Ikuto (or Black Cat) breaks into Seiyo castle hoping to rob it blind and get rich, he never expected to steal the the princess... Amuto.


So, first story. Yaaaaay. Go Amuto and all that.

Other me: YAY AMUTO! GO EFF YOURSELF TADAGAY!

Um, okay.

...

Yellow topaz winked around my throat, and my hair, complimenting my strawberry locks. My pearl earrings shone from underneath my hair, and set off the subtle yellow and white laced dress nicely. The maid who assisted me let my pink curls tumble down to my shoulders, and then tied half of it up with a rather large bow. She adjusted the corsage, that fit me rather nicely- Not too tight, but enough to show off any sort of curve that I might've had, but didn't.

After helping me into white heels, she smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

"I look like shit." I announced, kicking off the heels.

"Amu sama!" she plead desperately, her eyes wide. "You must start acting like a proper princess!"

I stuck out my tongue. "I'm no princess, and you know it. Hell, no one thinks I belong here anyway!" I snapped.

"I do," the maid replied, "I care for you, and you know it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that it? Are you sure? Is that why I've never seen you before today?" She took a step back, opening her mouth in protest. But I cut her off before she even inhaled. "Is it because I am related to _precious little Ami? _Is it because of the money that lines your pockets?"

I look her evenly in the eye, before turning and opening the door, gesturing to it. "I never want to see you again, is that clear?" But before I throw in another insult, she is out the door, bawling.

I shut the door and sigh, then sit on my bed and run my hand through my hair, unfastening the bow.

Then I grab a pillow and shout into it.

"What the Hell is that?! Amu, you stupid idiot!" I can feel my face getting hotter, and I toss my pillow across the room.

"Real nice job... You had the chance to be with someone! Even if it was fake, Amu, you are alone now..."

I was alone for most of my life. I wasn't even supposed to be born.

My mother, the queen, loved traveling, even when she'd been told to settle down with her husband, whom she hadn't even married out of love. Her parents forced it on her. Yet, she still traveled, and in her travels, she met a man who shared her interests, was handsome, loving, and had a free spirit.

And so she had an illegal affair with him.

But her family found out, so she hid the baby with the man, and returned to the kingdom, and had Ami. Two years after, she died. Nobody knows why. But 16 years after that, they found me.

I didn't remember anything about my father, my mother, and wasn't in the least bit happy about meeting a family who would never accept me. But I can remember the feelings of emptiness, and being alone.

So alone.

I felt even more empty when I saw the looks my other father gave me. His eyes were cold, angry, and hid another emotion I couldn't comprehend.

And yet he covered it up with a smile.

He announced a feast with a wave and a boom of his voice, and I thought it was over.

Then I met with my godmother.

Boy, was she not happy to see me, at all. Pure hate practically radiated off her. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she hated me.

And Ami. She was like an angel, with a big smile and beautiful eyes. She was 16, two years younger than me, but she was tiny, in a really cute way. She had completely different reactions to a new sister. First, when she saw me, she was shocked. Then she was silent. Then she tackled me in a hug. I was pleasantly surprised, but the Queen led her away before she said anything more than;

"I have a new onee-chan? Wow! It's nice to meet you!"

I wasn't looking forward to the fact that I had to eat with them (besides Ami) and I didn't want to know why, after all these years, now they choose to find me? There must be a reason, because no one here liked me.

And I was going to find out why they wanted me _now.__  
_

_..._

This was the night that most thieves were forward to. A night where everyone was allowed into the castle, to celebrate the return of the lost princess.

And for the infamous thief Tsukiyomi Ikuto, it was a world of opportunity.

...

Ikuto's pov next chapter.

Did ya like it? Hate it? Drop a review and let me know if I should continue!

EndGameGrima


End file.
